prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Yumehara Nozomi
is a second-year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, Nozomi appears to be a typical shoujo heroine, and does not know what to do with her life. She has a habit of saying when she decides on something not exactly with everyone's permission. Her alter ego is the Cure of Hope, . Nozomi is a rather cheerful heroine, and although she has no talent in anything, she has her own sense of justice and is, through all of her annoyances, a great friend. She formed a crush on Coco's human form at first sight, and although it was just weak flirting at first, her feelings grow as the series progresses. Though her teammates are vastly different from her, Nozomi uses her cheerfulness and sympathy for others to become their friend and their leader. Appearance Nozomi has purple eyes and medium-length dark magenta hair worn loose with small amounts pulled into pigtails held by yellow bobbles, scrunchies, ribbons, or bows. Her bangs are parted off-center with a few loose strands accenting her forelocks. Her casual wear Yes! Pretty cure 5 Go Go! consists of a pale pink puff sleeved blouse lined in pink, dark blue knee-length denims, and brown shoes with thin crossing straps. In the Yes! Pretty cure 5 movie, she wears a puffy pink and lavender check jacket with pearl pink sleeve cuff, bottom, and fluffy hood. Along with this is a light blue pleat mini-skirt, long navy socks, and pink and white sneakers. In the Yes! 5 Go Go! movie, she wears a pale chiffon long-sleeved top with the collar and cuffs lined with frills. Over this is a pastel pink blouse-like tunic dress that has ruffled accents and thin dark pink ribbon straps crossing around the chest. She also wears a pair of frilly denim shorts, and pale brown boots with a fluffy cuff. As Cure Dream in Yes! 5, her hair is brighter and grows midriff length with her pigtails turning into large doughnut-shaped buns held with big yellow butterfly ornaments. She gains pink butterfly earrings. She wears a white two-piece outfit with fuchsia detail and ribbon on the back of her waist. The shoulder and bottom of her pleated mini-skirt are lined with pale yellow ruffles, while sewn on the chest is a pale pink butterfly with violet ad hot pink details surrounding a green gem. She also gains violet bike shorts and a pair of white sleeves and socks that have fuchsia details. On each hand is a pale pink butterfly, and her Pinky Catch is worn on her left wrist. She wears mauve shoes with fuchsia detail and flap-style cuff. As Cure Dream in Yes! 5 Go Go!, she retains her hair style but her buns are held by yellow leaf-like ribbons adorned by a pale pink rose. She also keeps her earrings and shorts from the prior version. Her outfit changes into a pale lilac ruffled mini-dress with the sleeves lined by hot pink fabric trim with pale yellow ruffles.Over this is a pink ves with hot pink lining and a pair of thigh-length tails hanging from the back. She keeps her butterfly but it is now pale yellow with a CureMo chain hanging from it and connecting to her right hip. Her sleeves are now pale gloves with a streak of pale pink going down the middle, while her shoes lose some details and gain a butterfly-like cuff, and her socks are folded down. Personality Nozomi is a caring individual with a big heart and a bright perspective. While realizing she may not be talented or have any usable skills, she makes up for it by being very friendly and kind towards others, even her enemies or dark side, Dark Dream. At first she didn't realize what her life goals were, but eventually realized her desire to become a teacher after she noticed how much she enjoyed helping others. She does poorly in school but with her hard-working spirit and hopeful nature, she continued to work hard to improve. A bit of a late thinker, she sometimes gets distracted or absent-minded; especially when food is involved. She is a big-eater and can usually be swayed by food, if not trying to steal it from others. She is also childish, loud, and clumsy. Relationships Most in her class either thinks of her as strange or a nobody, and as such she does not have many friends, even though she is easy to make friends with. This is made very apparent when Masuko Mika calls Nozomi "little-known". Natsuki Rin - Nozomi's best friend is Rin, who, although much more popular because of her athletic skills, never stop being on good terms with her, regardless of how many times Nozomi annoys her with strange ideas. They had been friends since childhood. The first person Nozomi asked to be a Pretty Cure was, in fact, Rin. Kasugano Urara - Urara is a lot like Nozomi in terms of personality. But before meeting Nozomi, she was always lonely and had no-one to spend time with at lunch. Ever since befriending Nozomi, the two have fun together and have a strong friendship. Urara also looks up to Nozomi. Coco - Nozomi has a crush on Coco's human form from the first time they met. It was shown in many episodes that they had been together a lot and that Coco really wants to protect her. He offered to have a dance with her in episode 23 and in episode 28 he says that she should not give up and breaks the mask by calling her several times. Milk - Milk and Nozomi are always in constant disagreements over food, especially chocolate. Milk criticizes Nozomi often because she does not think Nozomi is capable to be neither a leader or a good caretaker for her princes, and they usually fight over Coco's attention. However, they begin a friendship later on. History ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5'' Nozomi and Natsuki Rin were childhood best friends. Nozomi is unsure of what she wants to do in life, having tried various clubs at school which ranged from unsuccessful to disastrous results. On her way to the bus stop one morning, Nozomi is distracted by a passing pink butterfly, and chased it into a dark alley. Accidentally bumping into a a good-looking guy. Shortly after she introduced herself to him, he suddenly ran away and disappeared. Later that morning, after publicly embarrassing herself, Nozomi met and introduced herself to Kasugano Urara, offering to help the underclassman if she needed it. After class, Nozomi saw the guy from before going into the school library, and immediately followed him. She found him, somewhat, discovering he was really a fluffy animal named Coco, and also found the Dream Collet with him. Then Girinma attacked them, and Nozomi made up her mind to help Coco, summoning the butterfly earlier to get the Pinky Catch and becoming Cure Dream by saying "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!". She fought a monster and destroyed it with Dream Attack . Nozomi immediately set about recruiting Rin to join her, and was eventually successful when Rin witnessed Cure Dream getting hurt in battle . The two of them then struggled to figure out what a "Cure of Effervescence" would be. Nozomi, meanwhile, made good on her promise to help Urara, giving her a tour of the school . When Akimoto Komachi and Minazuki Karen revealed that they were investigating Nozomi and her friends' connection to the mysterious incidents that had been happening around the school, Nozomi immediately realized that they were perfect fits for the roles of Cure of Tranquility and Cure of Intelligence, respectively, and convinced Komachi to join them . Karen, however, presented a problem. It was bad enough that she did not believe the story at first, though some persistence and an attack by Bunbee solved that. However, there was a bigger problem: Karen failed to transform, and insisted that the others not approach her about the matter again . Nozomi stubbornly refused to change her mind, however, and kept trying to get Karen to try again. After talking to Jiiya, she told Karen that what they had in common was their love for their parents. This seemed to help her, because when Bunbee attacked again, she finally tried to transform again, and was successful . ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Some time after saying farewell, Nozomi is writing a letter to Coco, as she misses him. However, she is not sure how to send the letter, though she and the girls meet up with Syrup, who is capable of delivering letters between worlds. He refuses to give Coco her letter, but gives her a letter he was sent to give her, which also contained the Rose Pact. They meet a new enemy from a new evil organization, Eternal, but can only run without their powers. However, Coco and Natts arrive and help them to regain the ability to transform, and Pretty Cure are revived. ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure Nozomi appeared in HUGtto! Pretty Cure in episode 36, where she encountered the Yakushiji Saaya, whose face she recognized from the commercial Saaya starred in. Saaya, who was accompanied by Hana, Aoi, Yukari and Akira, was looking for the Pretty Cure 5 team which Bunbee has previously mentioned. Excited that she had met the girl from the commercials, Nozomi reveals that she's a good friend of Urara's who has provided the song for said commercial. After that, Nozomi introduces herself to the girls which results in her and Hana accidently hitting each other. Saaya and Yukari can't help but acknowledging how similar these two are. Later, as Doctor Traum summons an Oshimaida, which has previously been defeated, Nozomi transforms into Cure Dream, revealing her identity to her new friends, who soon join her fight. She and Cure Yell join forces to knock down the Oshimaida. But sadly, they have to realize that the whole world has already been frozen in time - along with their friends all over the world. Cure Dream "The great power of hope, Cure Dream!" 大いなる希望の力、キュアドリーム！ Ōinaru kibō no chikara, Kyua Dorīmu! is the leader of the group, and her costume has a design resembling that of Cure Rouge, her counterpart. Dream is noticeable more serious than Nozomi, and her voice changes slightly as well. She gains more strength and never hesitates about using it to help others. She has a tendency to give out a speech about hope and dreams in the middle of the battle, which often provokes the villains and tell her to shut up. This indicates that she utilizes the power of dreams and hope. Alone, Cure Dream can perform the attack Dream Attack. When her powers get upgraded with the Dream Torch, she uses Crystal Shoot. Before the end of the first season, all the five girls can combine their powers and do the attack Five Explosion . In the next season, Cure Dream is able to use the attack Shooting Star. With the other four girls and their Cure Fleurets, she can perform Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose at the end of the season, Floral Explosion. Super Cure Dream In Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Shadow, but thanks to Migirin and Hidarin, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them slightly advanced outfits as well as butterfly wings, colored in their theme colors. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Five Explosion to defeat Shadow and free the Pinkies he took. Milk claims they are Super Pretty Cure, though it is unknown if this is just something she calls them, or if it is a name mentioned in the legends. Shining Dream "The Miraculous Light of Blooming Feelings, Shining Dream!" 想いを咲かせる奇跡の光、シャイニングドリーム！ Omoi wo sakaseru kiseki no hikari, Shainingu Dorīmu! is another version of Cure Dream. In [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!]], Cure Dream gets an upgraded transformation thanks to everyone who cheers on her and the Miracle Light. Her clothes become white, her magenta hair becomes neon pink, and she gets wings and a new Cure Fleuret, the Starlight Fleuret. With this, she is able to use the attack Starlight Solution and end the villain's life. The Shining Dream form is never used again after that fight. However, in ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, Cure Dream receives a power-up not unlike that of Shining Dream when becoming Cure Rainbow with the other girls. Cure Rainbow Dream is an upgrade Cure Dream gains in [[Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!|''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!]]. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shining Dream from [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! |''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! ]], except with a pair of small golden wings instead of grand white ones. Transformations Pretty Cure Metamorphose - "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" is the official phrase Nozomi uses to transform into Cure Dream in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go!. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Nozomi's Pinky Catch opens and she shouts, "Pretty Cure..." Then she makes a circular motion with her arm while shouting, "...metamorphose!" Her body then gets covered in a pink glow. Her top and brooch appear, followed by her arm warmers, skirt and boots. Her hair lengthens, also gets slightly lighter, and gets styled after that. Finally, her Pinky Catch closes and Cure Dream recites her introductory speech. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go!, her CureMo opens and she presses the button while saying, "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" Her CureMo's screen sparkles and pink light surrounds her body. Then appears a pink light with light showing at the end. Nozomi appears with her body covered in pink light. After her arm warmers appear, she curls herself into a ball and when she uncurls herself, she is fully clothed with her hair styled. Cure Dream files down, opens her eyes and recites her introductory speech. Attacks Dream Attack - Cure Dream raises her hand, and as she says the incantation, the butterfly symbol on her left hand shines. The light then flies out from the symbol and, in the shape of a pink butterfly, flies around her once before stopping in front of her. She reaches out with her open hand and pushes the butterfly towards the enemy, causing an explosion upon impact. Crystal Shoot - The light from Cure Dream's butterfly bow shines, whereas the light follows her left arm. When it has reached her fingertips, the Dream Torch appears. Using this, she first spins around, surrounded by fragments of pink light, before pointing it at the enemy. When doing so, the Dream Torch shoots out clusters of pink crystal fragments. Shooting Star - Cure Dream makes fists with both hands and crosses them in front of her chest, causing a butterfly-shaped emblem to glow in her signature color. Cure Dream spreads her arms apart and goes up into the sky. She then streaks downward and clasps her hands together to form a butterfly shield. The shield hits the target and usually defeats it, while Cure Dream flies through unharmed. Five Explosion - This is a group attack she performs with the other Cures during Yes! Pretty Cure 5. For it, they need the Symphony Set and for Milk's willpower to be at its peak. For this attack, they ram the enlarged set into the enemy to purify it. Rainbow Rose Explosion - This is a group attack she performs with the other Cures during Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! For it, they need the Cure Fleurets. The attack itself has them summoning roses in their respective theme colors that combine to purify the enemy. In episode 38, she and Milky Rose make an extremely strong attack to the "Marble Screw", an attack Cure Black and Cure White performed throughout the Futari wa Pretty Cure series. Etymology : translates to "dream", obviously referring to her alter ego Cure Dream, and translates to "field", a part which was probably only added to make Yumehara sound like an actual surname, even though it is not one, since "hara" is a commonly used component in Japanese family names. : Translates to "wish; desire; hope". This obviously refers to her roles as the Cure of Hope, and may also refer to her primary desire of granting Coco's wish to revive the Palmier Kingdom in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Her name means "dream-field hope." Cure Dream: May be referring to her dream of being a part of Pretty Cure and of helping to grant Coco's wish, as well as not having any dream before she gained her powers. Songs Nozomi's voice actor, Sanpei Yuko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Takeuchi Junko, who voices Natsuki Rin, Ise Mariya, who voices Kasugano Urara, Nagano Ai, who voices Akimoto Komachi, Maeda Ai, who voices Minazuki Karen, and later, Sendai Eri, who voices Milk/Mimino Kurumi. *'Mon! Sun Dream' *'Okay・Baton' Duets *'Metamorphose ~Young Girls LOVE&DREAM~' (Along with Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *'1.2. Shoot! ~Five Explosion~' (Along with Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *'Ring・Rin・Link' (Along with Takeuchi Junko) *'Welcome Home' (Along with Takeuchi Junko) *'Tomorrow, A Flower Blooms. Smiles, Bloom.' (Along with Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai, and also Sendai Eri) *'Shine 5 Hearts' (Along with Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) Trivia *It is highly likely that Nozomi's birthday falls on November 8, the same date that [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!]] was shown in theaters, as her birthday was celebrated in the movie. *Cure Dream and Coco shared the first on-screen kiss in the ''Pretty Cure series. *For the ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX3'' Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Dream appeared in the following rankings: **7th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **7th in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most." *In the ''Pretty Cure All Stars Suite'' Flower Card Collection, Nozomi is represented by the tulip, which symbolizes true love and sympathy in the Language of Flowers. *Nozomi appears as Cure Dream at the beginning of the second episode of [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]], to celebrate the 10th Anniversary of Pretty Cure. Gallery :''Main Page: Yumehara Nozomi/Image Gallery References id:Yumehara Nozomi Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Main characters